


Moving On

by SonjaJade



Category: Monster (Manga/Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*POST CANON* When Kenzo asks what Nina's plans for the future were, it's because his own future hinges on her answer. First Monster fic, constructive criticism helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Title:** Moving On  
 **Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
 **Fandom:** Monster  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Kenzo/Nina(Anna)  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series Monster  
 **Summary/Teaser:** Kenzo asked quietly what Nina's plans for the future were. His own future hinged on it…  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 513

* * *

When Nina burst through the door, Kenzo Tenma paused his conversation with Dr. Reichwein and smiled softly at her. Her face reddened and he laughed, then he stood up and closed the distance between them. Their arms came around each other and she whispered into his ear that she had finally graduated, and he whispered in return that if that was the case, he had something he wanted to discuss with her.

Dieter was wise enough to keep his mouth shut, as was Dr. Reichwein, who only looked on with a knowing grin. But when Kenzo made it clear he wanted to talk to Nina in private, Dieter couldn't resist a little ribbing at the expense of the girl he now thought of as his sister. She shot him a look that would have killed smarter children, but Dieter laughed it off, and then Kenzo took Nina's hand and squeezed it, saying, "Let's go for a drive."

They drove away from the city and wound their way down some forgotten country road and stopped along the way to where the road overlooked a peaceful valley. Kenzo ran a hand through his hair and asked quietly what Nina's plans for the future were. She shifted her weight and said she wasn't entirely sure… Some of her professors had told her they'd write letters of recommendation to wherever she decided she wanted to practice, and she was even thinking of maybe going to the United States to practice there.

His face lit up at that and he said he knew of an organization that needed a travelling legal advisor, someone who could write binding contracts and be available for legal counsel for doctors like himself, doctors who went wherever they were needed and provided what they could to people in need.

"You could leave with me on Wednesday. I can set you up with an immediate interview and everything," he said excitedly. "Granted, you probably won't make very much considering most of what we do is voluntary… But we could travel together, like we used to."

A blush painted itself on her cheeks and Nina responded, "I'd like very much to be by your side again, Dr. Tenma."

Kenzo swallowed and gave her a lopsided, nervous grin. "I was hoping you'd say that." He stepped closer to her and took a deep breath. "I know we didn't have the chance to date very long, Nina… But I was hoping that since we'll be travelling together that we could start again? I enjoyed our time together very much, and I've missed you a lot over the past few months-"

She grabbed his shirt and jerked him down for a kiss, and the middle aged, Japanese doctor responded by putting his hands on her hips and tugging her closer. As they embraced tighter, Kenzo found a way to gently recede from her lovely lips. "Would it be too soon to ask you to marry me?" he panted.

"No," Nina smiled, and as the last rays of daylight colored the sky orange, she accepted her fiancé's eager kiss.


End file.
